Bakura's Day Out
by Lady Joy Reborn
Summary: Sequel to Reversing Roles. Bakura gets twenty-four hours in Ryou's body. What kind of chaos will he create? (Complete!)
1. Ryou's Anxiety

Joy: Okay, everyone! The long awaited sequel to "Reversing Roles"! This first chapter is kind of short, I know. Oh, well. BTW: You should go read "Reversing Roles" in order to get some background on this story. I will give references to it in this chapter and possibly others. This story will be longer than that story…hopefully.

* * *

**Bakura's Day Out**

_**Ryou's**** Anxiety**_

Ryou dreaded the coming day. He was up extra early, just before the sun came up. It was summer, so no school. No, that was not what was bothering the white-haired teenager. It was his dark, Bakura.

Yesterday, Yugi had come to him with a problem. He and Yami had somehow gotten switched, and the only thing that could switch them back was the Millennium Ring. Bakura had refused to help, and in desperation to aid his friend, Ryou had made a deal with Bakura: Twenty-four hours in complete control of Ryou's body. And Ryou couldn't complain or do anything.

Now, though, he had a slight worry about what was going to happen today. Bakura was never known for patience and the world had changed a lot in five thousand years. Ryou wondered what Bakura would do with his free time today. He also wondered if he should regret his decision, even though it was too late to take it back.

So Ryou sat next to his window sill a short while after the sun rose, wondering if he should call Yugi and warn him. Or the police. And a lawyer.

_You worry too much, host. I will not do anything to tarnish your precious reputation._

_Oh, and what about Yugi's Puzzle?_

There was a sigh. _Host, I have no intention of trying to steal it. The pharaoh is not that weak and as much as I like a good Shadow Game, I have other things I want to do today. Now, is it time? I am growing impatient._

Ryou looked over at the clock by his bed. _You still have an hour, Bakura._

Bakura growled. _Why not change now?_

_Bakura, we had a deal. At __eight o'clock__ we will switch. In the meantime, I am going down to get me some food. I have a feeling my body will need it. _

He headed downstairs to the kitchen and started fixing himself some breakfast. _So, Bakura, what are you going to do on your day out?_

_I am planning on a lot of things, host. But I will keep my plans to myself as they are my business._

_I was just asking Bakura. _

_Yes, well. Stop asking so many questions._

Ryou rolled his eyes. _Okay. Just promise me not to land us in any hospital patient list, okay?_

Bakura snorted in response. Ryou sat down to eat his food and looked up at the clock. _Wow, this hour is flying by. I'll eat and shower, then it should be time for you to take over, Bakura._

_Good. Hurry up, then, host._

Ryou sighed. He silently ate his breakfast and then headed upstairs to take a long shower. He had about forty-five minutes till eight o'clock. As the water from the shower rained on him, Ryou let his mind wander. He wondered what Bakura was planning with his day. _If he wasn't going to try to steal the Puzzle or cause basic terror wherever he went, what was he planning on doing? He seems quite anxious about it, though I guess I would be too if I never got a chance to go out and explore. I guess he must be kind of excited about it._

Ryou had never though of it that way. He really never saw Bakura's side, but now that he was thinking about it, he felt sorry that Bakura never got a chance to be out more. He just kind of stayed in the Ring and didn't talk to Ryou about how he felt. Though Bakura was never one to leap into a conversation head first, let alone tell anyone what he was feeling. Bakura though emotions were a sign of weakness, something he refused to show in any form.

He got out of the shower and headed into his bedroom to change. He was about to pull out an outfit similar to what he wore at Battle City, but then he paused. This is Bakura's day, so he should decide what to wear_. Bakura, what do you want to wear today?_

_It doesn't matter as long as it doesn't have stripes or frilly stuff on it, host._

Ryou stifled a laugh, then pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked over at the clock. Five minutes, Bakura. Ryou got dressed, then went back downstairs. _The keys to the house are in my front pocket, Bakura. Remember to lock up when you leave._

_Hmph__. Do not lecture me. I know what I am doing, host. Now is it time?_

_Yes. It's __eight o'clock__, Bakura._

There was a flash of light from the Ring, then Bakura was in control and Ryou found himself in his soul room. He sighed. Well, if I'm going to be in here, I might as well find something to do.

In Ryou's soul room there was an entire library full of books. That's what he liked to do: read. He did it every chance he got. So he went over and started looking through the volumes. A lot of these things he had read at least a dozen times. He wanted a large book that would take him a long time to read through. _Let's start with this one. It looks good. Let's see… _"The Three Musketeers"_…_

Meanwhile, Bakura stood in the living room, thinking of what he would do with his free day out. He slowly grinned. "Now, the real fun begins."

* * *

Joy: There you have it. What will he do? The fun begins next time. See ya then and don't forget to review. How else will I know if you like the story? 


	2. Fights and Water Guns

Joy: I am SO sorry for the huge delay in this chapter. Truth be told, I stumbled right into a huge writer's block. But I finally got this chapter finished for you all. Thanks to all who reviewed and liked the first chapter and wanted more. Now, in order to make this chapter even funnier, I have not only placed it in present tense, but I am putting the chapter in Bakura's POV. This chapter takes you into his mind. I hope you enjoy it!

_**Slight warning: Tiny bit of violence, Bakura has a big vocabulary of bad words, and reverences to women in a sexual way. Can't diss me too much cuz I'm a woman, too. And you have been warned.**_

Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**_Fights and Water Guns _**

Bakura's POV

YES! Finally! So, now that I have control, what do I do? There has to be something in this Ra-damned city worth my time. Of course I promised I would not do anything too evil, but then again, that doesn't mean that I cannot have a little fun. Who's that over there? Oh, just some kids. Damn kids, always too damned happy for their own good.

Hmmm…what are they saying? They are going off to the mall, eh? Not a bad idea at all. I am sure there are a lot of people to torment at the mall. I think I shall go as well.

So…this is the mall. I went here once with Ryou, but I was in the Ring, so I did not get a chance to see it for myself. Besides, I was not really interested in anything he was doing at that moment.

By Ra it is huge! There are stores that sell everything. Maybe I can find something that will be entertaining.

A prank shop…pranks would raise my spirits a bit, but let me try my own way first. First I need a victim…or in this case, several victims. This is going to be fun.

Ah, there. Over there with that baby. A young couple, too. Nice touch. Now for the fun part.

"Excuse me, sir? I am sorry, but I could not live with myself if I did not tell you what I overheard." The man presses me to continue. I resist the urge to smirk. I usually smirk right before I do something evil, so it is a hard thing to fight back. Oh, come on! It's a reflex action!

"Well, you see, I was passing by that man over there and he made quite a bit of vivid and inappropriate comments about this young woman here. I distinctly heard him saying something about how large her chest was and then go into some description of what he would like to do with her if he ever got her in bed."

Ok, so I lied. All in good fun. Besides, that woman does have a large chest. By Ra, looking up close it is even larger than I thought! Is that natural? Oh well. And look, that husband of hers just went to talk to that guy I pointed out. It does not look like he is taking my statement very lightly.

Ouch. That had to hurt.

I didn't think that this over-chested woman's husband could box. I think he hit the guy so hard it may be weeks before he remembers his name. This is too hilarious. I am really fighting a maniacal laugh here. Really.

OH RA! The wife tried to stop the fight and the guy almost fell and he grabbed her breast to stop his fall. Well, at least they are good for something. I think that pissed off the wife, too. She just slapped him. And down he goes.

I'm getting bored watching this. I need to find some more people to torment, but I want to find a new way to do it. Besides, Ryou's always telling me I watch way too much violence.

Why are there so many Ra damned shoe and clothing stores here?! I mean, you can only buy so many clothes and shoes before you overdose on them. Ah, here is something that might prove interesting. This children's store sells water guns. Very nice. I think I just found my next entertainment…

This is more fun than I thought! I never knew it would be so enjoyable to randomly shoot people with water! Look at their pathetic faces! I aim for one guy right between the legs. The kid with him is now laughing his ass off. He just said it looks like the guy pissed his pants. Hilarious!

I do believe it is time for a maniacal laugh right about now. I have not laughed maniacally for oh, ten or fifteen minutes. Since I hit that one guy from the second floor and it landed right on his head. The people around him were laughing and he was as red as an apple. Then there was that fat lady. I hit her right in the ass. Both cheeks, too.

I have to stop laughing as it is drawing attention to me. Damn. I have to fill the water guns again. That's the down side to these water guns. I have to stop every fifteen minutes and refill them.

Has anyone noticed that there are no security guards around? Well if they do come, they will have a new plot of land in the Shadow Realm. My smirk is necessary, trust me.

Now…who to spray next… I eye my future victims, my smirk growing in size as I hold my little instruments of terror in my hands. Oh! I watched a movie on the box once where this guy got this woman with a white shirt really wet. The results were rather…interesting. Maybe I can try that too.

Oh, look, there's a blonde over there with just the right shirt for the job.

I feel more maniacal laughter coming up. I am so evil sometimes I feel that I could burst. I take careful aim.

Oh Ra! That was so funny. I allow a laugh to escape my lips. And Ryou said stuff in movies could never happen in real life. He lied about that one, that's for sure. Oh, gotta duck into this store because that lady's boyfriend just showed up. If he finds me she may have to find a new boyfriend as well as a new shirt.

Okay, that was great, but now I must find a new way to torment the foolish mortals in this mall. Hmm… Whatever I choose to do had better be good. I need amusement.

_Bakura, what are you up to?_

Great…it's my hikari. _Um…not a thing, host. Just visiting the mall. Why do you ask?_

_Just curious. I am sensing a lot of happiness from your side of the link. What could make you so excited, Bakura? You aren't hurting anyone are you?_

_Of course not. Stop worrying so damn much, light. I have not laid a hand on anyone._

_All right. I suppose that is good enough for me. I'm glad to see you are happy, though it does worry me a bit._

_Relax. No one has died yet, hikari. But yes, I am amused right now. In fact, I think I am feeling quite pleasant._

Because I just came up with another wonderful idea.

* * *

Joy: You know, I was laughing my ass off as I was typing that chapter. Okay, folks, I need to ask you for a favor to help me jog some ideas for the next chapters I need to know what you think Bakura should do to fulfill his need to torment the people in the mall. What kind of pranks should he pull? If you hated the ones in this chapter, help me think of some new ones, okay? I need to generate feedback and ideas. Just put your ideas in the review and if I like them, they may appear in the story. Thanks and don't forget to review! See you next time! 


	3. Food Fights, Prank Calls, and Normalcy

Joy: Oh my Ra! It has been several months since I have updated! I am SO sorry! I hope I didn't lose everyone! This is gonna be a surprise, but this is the last chapter of Bakura's Day Out. I know, I know, but it will be funny. Several people gave me good ideas, and I thought about it. I am gonna do a few of them and some stuff some people at work suggested. It will hopefully be a good ending chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible with a good dose of evil from our favorite evil spirit – Bakura. So sit back and enjoy everyone. A list of reviewers and thanks is at the end.

**Warnings: Let's see…Bakura's bad vocabulary, food fighting, pranks, and maybe violence depending on how you see it. You have been warned.**

* * *

**_Food Fights, Prank Calls, and Normalcy_**

I check the clock in the middle of the mall. Hmm… Lunch time. Great timing. I do not need to eat as a spirit, but I think I will go to the food court anyway since it is the next location for my next little prank. Muahahahha!! Ahem. On to the food court!

Lots of people here…perfect! Wait a minute! I see a familiar face. And no, it's not that Pharaoh no baka either, though it would have been good to have him around for what I am planning… Insert evil grin here. And some laughter. Okay, that guy is not the pharaoh, but he is familiar.

_Host! I want you to take a look at this guy. I have seen him before_. I send him a mental picture and hear him gasp.

_That's a kid from my high school, Bakura._ Now I know where I have seen him. At my hikari's school. And I did not like how he treated my host, either.

_He is one of the kids that bully you, correct?_ My hikari goes silent. Yeah, I thought so. My eye twitches as I stare at the baka bully.

_He – He's not as bad as some of the other bullies, Bakura,_ he responses.

_Whatever._ I cut the link and glare at the guy again. My eye twitches again… Then I smirk. I think I just found my target. Well, everyone in this food court is going to be a victim, but this baka will not know what hit him.

I go to one of the countless fast food places and order a large soft drink. Then I go up behind the unknowing bully and, barely able to control my laughter, take off the lid of the drink and pour it over his head. Then I duck out of the way as he turns and angrily throws his drink at the people behind him - a young couple, who immediately get furious and throw their food at the bully, but he ducks and it hits someone else.

Now I am going to assume you can guess how the chain continues. Pretty soon all hell breaks loose. Food is being thrown everywhere! Every scrap of food these mortals can find is being used to pummel someone else. It is the biggest food fight I have ever seen. Not that I have seen many, but oh well. It is still priceless! And that bully? He is completely covered in food, and there are onions and pickles in his hair. Now I can laugh!

This is the best one yet! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, foolish mortals! Destroy each other with food! Stick the person next to you in the eyes with the French fry! Yes! Oh my Ra! Look at the kid! He is sticking the French fries in that guy's nose! And here I thought kids were no fun. Boy was I wrong! Go kid go!

Damn…here come the police. I think I will just relocate myself…

_Bakura?_

_What is it now, host?_

_You didn't hurt that student, did you?_

_Of course not, hikari._ Besides, what I did to him was much better than hurting him. I smirk again and look up at the clock. Hmm…I have time for a few more pranks before I leave. I think I'll go to the prank shop again for ideas…

I have it! One of the best prank ideas for a public place. I bought as least three dozen of those rolls of toilet paper that are glued together so you cannot unroll them. Now to go to the bathrooms. I head to the women's bathrooms first, pretending I am a janitor or whatever they are called and take all the regular rolls of toilet paper and throw them away, replacing them with the fake toilet rolls.I do the same for the men's bathrooms.

Ihave another idea. When no one is looking, I change the signs on all the bathroom doors, switching the men's room signs with the women's room signs. Let the chaos begin. I smirk as I head back out into the mall, intending to find the exit. Instead I find a moving staircase. Ryou once told me that this was called an escalator. It was huge! And people would just stand on it and it would take them up to the next floor. Right. One more prank then I go home. Now…where is the off switch to this thing?

The looks on those people's facesare priceless! Now they will have to climb the stairs, the lazy-ass mortals! Oohh! Wonder what would happen if I turned it back on, then turned it back off? Let's try it… Oh my Ra! This is so much fun! Squirm, foolish mortals, squirm! MUAHAHAHA!!!! They are bumping into each other and falling and stumbling. This is great! I glance over at the clock again. Time to get home. I need to find something else amusing to do before my hikari takes over again.

Home…hope there is something to do here. I unlock the door and go inside. _Hikari, do you have some food?_ Not that I need to eat, but I am using the boy's body and he needs to eat, so I guess I will, just this once.

_I didn't really think to fix anything, Bakura. Gomen nasai._

_I will find something myself, host._ I glance around and my gaze lands on the phone. A big smile slowly appears on my face. Perfect idea! I will just order some food. And while I am at it, I will order some food for the neighbors as well! They should be so lucky to have a guy like me thinking of them. Now…what to get. Pizza has always been a food of curiosity for me, so I guess I'll get that.

I order a pepperoni pizza to be delivered to my house. Then I call another pizza place and order a pizza with loads of anchovies and garlic and hot sauce and just about every other abnormal and gross topping I can think of on it and tell them to deliver it to the neighbor's address. There. That should take care of that. I think I will watch some TV while I wait.

After my dinner FINALLY arrives…stupid slow ass mortal should be sent to the Shadow Realm for taking so long…I eat, watching TV while I do so. Then my gaze falls on the phone again. I think I will have some more fun with Mr. Telephone…

I know, I know. Prank calling someone is a bit childish, but hey, I am bored and I need to do SOMETHING to release that boredom. So I grab the phone and the book with the numbers in it of all the people in the city. And I randomly select a name. Janico Maio. What the hell kind of name is that? Oh well. He is my next victim. I call him.

"Moshi, moshi?"

I try to sound professional. "Hello, this is the Domino Telephone Company calling to inform you that we are checking the phone lines in your area. We need for you to not answer your telephone for the next ten minutes or there may be an electric shock to the other person."

"Oh, okay. I won't."

I hang up and wait about five minutes, then I call the baka back. AND HE PICKS UP THE PHONE! Idiot.

"Moshi moshi?"

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!!! AHHHHH!!!" I scream into the phone in the most agonizing voice I can muster, making hissing sounds and making it sound like I am being electrocuted. Then I hang up. MUAHAHAHAHAH!!! That was so funny I fall off the couch laughing!

I wonder if it would work for someone else…

This has been the best day of my life! I am laughing so hard tears are coming out of my eyes! I let out a sigh. I should do things for other people more often so Ryou will have to switch places with me a lot more.

What time is it? Oh…nearly midnight. Wow. Time sure flies when you are tormenting others. I could go torment one of my hikari's friends, but I can do that anytime. To be honest, which I hardly ever am so be prepared to be amazed, I am a bit tired. Pulling all these magnificent pranks is hard on a person…or spirit in my case. Maybe I will just sleep away the rest of my time. I do not want to wear my host's body out too much. He still has to do…stuff tomorrow. I will just take a nap or something.

YAAAAWWNN! Morning already. Almost time for my host to get his body back…

_Ryou? You up? Time to switch back?_

_Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm ready when you are._

_Good._

The ring glows momentarily and Ryou takes over again

_Did you have a nice day being in charge of my body, Bakura?_

_Oh yes, very much so. And I learned some things, too._

_Really? Such as?_

_I will tell you some other time._

I know what I learned: I learned that the mall is a VERY fun place to hang out.

_**- Owari –**_

* * *

Joy: The end! Bakura's Day Out is FINALLY finished. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and here is a list: 

Silver Moon Phoenix, TombRaider15, Yami Fan Girl, WolfBane2, Midnights, Seren147, Dark Kuriboh Empire, Dark mage of sea 13, Moon Bind, Darkstar71, Sirithiliel, The Big Zukini (thanks for reviewing even though it wasn't the best story), Hiei 13, Dark Libra 09, weirdoformalyknownasspeshuled (whew! Long pen name :-) But I LOVE it!) BabyGatomon (hey sis!) SakuraofDarkness, and mew pudding.

Thank you all SOOOO much for your reviews! If I missed you or the prank you gave me, I am sorry. I wanted to do them all, really. Maybe next time, I will! Like the one about Bakura going to the candy store or the slime ball one. They were good and might give me ideas on future humor fics. Let me know if you like this ending or wamt me to do another humor story. I might do another one anyway, but I need ideas…

Mini dictionary:

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

Moshi moshi - Telephone greeting.

Baka - stupid, fool, idiot

Pharaoh no baka - stupid pharaoh, idiot pharaoh.

Till next time, review!


End file.
